magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Alucinari
Foxes can be found throughout the world, but in Alveus you might find one or two with something odd about them. If you spot a fox that momentarily looks like it has wings, or makes a sound like it's laughing and then vanishes from sight, you've probably spotted one of the region's elusive alucinari. They aren't especially rare, but their tendency to act like regular foxes can make them difficult to spot. In general they prefer to keep out of people's way, but they are mischievous by nature and are often drawn to lone travelling humans. Although their most obvious illusion is that of wings on a fox's back -- a clear indicator that you are dealing with an alucinari and not a regular fox -- their illusory abilities extend far beyond their own bodies. There are tales of these foxes speaking to humans, transforming themselves into hideous monsters or wealthy kings, summoning fires and tempests, and even disguising themselves as young children. In reality, these foxes possess only their own wit and the ability to craft illusions, though both appear to be quite powerful and only grow as the fox ages. Alucinari are also incredibly creative; they regularly use their magic in tandem with mysterious environments where the illusion is difficult to tell from reality. Whether their magic stems from the contaminated lands wrought by the magewars, or allowed these foxes to evade persecution by Alveans, one thing is abundantly clear: on no account should you ever try to harm an alucinari. Egg This egg is about the size and shape of a kitsune egg, but it seems to have some sort of a haze around it. Hatchling Alucinari kits seem deceptively vulnerable, barely the size of a kitten and restricted to their mother's den until they are several weeks old. They hatch with their eyes bright and wide, however, and a surprisingly strong bite. They remain in their burrow until they have perfected their illusion magic by playing with their littermates, relying on their mother to bring them food. Once they are old enough to leave the burrow, they stick with their mother for a few more weeks to learn how to hunt, then forge off on their own. These foxes are gifted with both wit and agility, and so grow quickly, tending toward a solitary lifestyle once they leave their mother's side. Adult Although alucinari foxes are no larger than a cat and common throughout Alveus, their eggs are restricted to all but the most tentative of caretakers. These creatures are born pranksters, and their power only grows as they age, making them a nuisance if not kept under control. No one has ever been able to tame an alucinari, and their solitary nature makes it difficult for a magi to bond with them. That hasn't stopped overconfident illusion magi from trying their luck, and with the opening of the west, the Keep has had to put restrictions on the ownership of alucinari. Their ability to create mirages and hallucinations has been responsible for class cancellations, impromptu quests, emergency drills, brief declarations of war, and the near destruction of several of the Keep's towers. Needless to say, ownership and breeding of these foxes is now restricted to those who can prove their ability to see through the foxes' illusions and keep the animals under control. On the rare occasions when an alucinari does cooperate with their magi, they can boost an illusion magi's powers, allowing the magi to cast more powerful and long-lasting illusions. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 818 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (October/November 2017) *Released: October 15th, 2017 *Sprites: Tekla *Description: PKGriffin Category:2017 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Foxes